


Experimenting with girls

by fandomnumbergenerator



Series: Assorted femslash [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Female John Watson, Female Sherlock Holmes, Femslash, Genderswap, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomnumbergenerator/pseuds/fandomnumbergenerator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some silly genderswap smut, with no angst or plot or context</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimenting with girls

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [First time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353640) by [ARedRedRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARedRedRose/pseuds/ARedRedRose). 



Sherlock had been sitting in her chair, deep in thought, ever since I woke up. I had made her some tea, but it was sitting cold and untouched on the coffee table. So, I had to choke back a laugh when the thing she finally said was, "I really don't understand why you sleep with so many people."

"Sherlock, is that seriously what you're using your enormous intellect for? Trying to figure out why I'm such a slag? You really don't have any social filters, do you."

She ignored me. "Sex is boring. In my experience, it just makes people stupid and demanding. And unpleasantly sweaty."

"So, not a virgin, then?" I asked, only half joking.

"Of course not. I needed data. I just had to keep my mouth shut, and men were more than happy to take me home."

She said it so matter of factly, without coyness or vanity. Just an honest appraisal. I looked over at her. Even in scruffy pajamas, she was striking -- tall and thin and alien. The shock of black hair, the perfect skin, the cheekbones, the neck, the collarbones. I stopped myself before my eyes drifted further down, to the nipples almost visible through her fraying T-shirt.

"So," I said, pulling myself back together, "you slept with a bunch of men you met at bars. And you think that's a representative sample?"

"Are you saying it's not?"

"Ever slept with a woman?"

"Well, there was one guy who wanted to watch me and his girlfriend together. She arched her back and moaned a lot. Again, I didn't see the appeal."

"I still think you're drawing your conclusions from flawed data."

She looked me up and down out of the corner of her eye, curled her lip into a crooked smile. "Are you offering a demonstration?"

Was I? Sex with Sherlock, for science? It didn't seem like the kind of thing one could turn down. At uni, I'd been with a bunch of girls who were just experimenting, though Sherlock's idea of an experiment was bound to be a lot more rigorous.

I scooted over on the sofa and patted the spot next to me. She sat down, watching me intently the whole time, cataloging everything. This would have been easier after a few pints, and in the dark. But that, presumably, would have corrupted the data.

I started by kissing her. The side of her neck, under her ear. Then I took her chin and tipped her face so I could kiss her mouth. I kissed her slowly, starting with a little lick over her bottom lip, and she softened her mouth enough for me to kiss a little deeper, to find her tongue and flick it softly, then pull my tongue back before starting over, a little firmer, a little deeper, until she was kissing me back, following my lead.

I pulled up her shirt and kissed her stomach. Inched the shirt further up to kiss the mole under one breast. I straddled her legs and pulled the shirt up over her head. Of course she wasn't wearing a bra, and of course her breasts were pert and perfect. Completely unfair -- she was only a couple years younger than me. (But I guess that's the thing about small breasts -- no sagging and no arm flab.) I cupped my hand over one breast and kissed down from her collarbone to the other, biting her nipple gently, and rubbing the other between two fingers. They hardened, pulling the areolas tight.

"Hmmm," she hummed. I pulled my mouth away and looked up at her. She was still cataloging, but a little less intently.

I pushed my hand down her pyjamas, slipping a finger between her labia, and leaning back in to kiss her. Our position too awkward for me to do much more.

"Let's go upstairs." She gave me a little nod and waited for me to stand up. She left her shirt on the sofa and walked up the stairs. And I followed -- sorely tempted to grab her lovely ass, but she had probably had enough of that back when she was hooking up with random guys.

She sat on my bed, and I pulled down her pyjamas. Such a lovely thing to see, black pubic hair and pink nipples against her pale skin.

I stripped down efficiently, popping the clasp on my bra and pulling down my underpants without much ceremony. I thought she was staring at my left breast, and laughed when I realized it was my scar (no women in combat roles, my ass). Of course Sherlock would be more interested in my scar than my tits

"Can I touch it?" she asked, almost reverently, and I nudged her thighs apart so I could stand right in front of her. She gently ran her fingers over the scar tissue, until I had to tell her to stop and lie back on the bed.

I leaned over her and kissed her again, slowly, softly. Kissed down the side of her gorgeous neck, raking my teeth against her skin, resisting the urge to leave a mark, a string of marks, on her pale skin.

Sucked on her right nipple, then her left until they were hard and tight. Rubbed the right between my fingers while I kissed down the side of her flat stomach. She arched into my kisses. She was breathing fast, and when I put my hand down between her legs, she was encouragingly slick. I stroked two fingers back and forth, dipping the finger tips in, then pulling back to her clit. Her breathing went loud and ragged, and it was magic. Brilliant, cold, cerebral Sherlock, sheened in sweat and panting under me. It was hot as hell, and I felt a sharp pulse in my cunt, already feeling hot and swollen. God, I loved this.

I shifted down, pushed her legs up, started with short, teasing licks around her clit. Then a couple slow flat strokes, before I pulled back to wet two fingers in my mouth, slid them into her, went back to lapping her clit, curled my fingers in, rubbing and pressing. And her pants got louder, making soft, low, _hunh_ noises. She pulled her knees, giving me a better angle, and I could feel her starting to shake and almost hyperventilate.

"Hey," I said softly, "take a deep breath." She relaxed her legs and took a couple of good deep breaths and then she was moaning in earnest and getting tighter around my fingers, then pulsing tighter until she jerked away from my tongue. I wiped my chin on the back of my arm and crawled up to kiss her, knowing she could taste herself on me. I pulled back to look at her, limp and dazed and shaking a little in what I realized was soft huffing laughter.

"Amazing," she said, and I curled myself up with my head in the crook of her arm. After a minute or so, she asked softly, "What do you want?"

I'd intended to just go get myself off in the bathtub. Not out of any gallantry, but because my experience with these kinds of experiments was that straight girls gave reluctant and not very effective head, and I was better left to my devices. But, really, I was aching, and I didn't think it would take much, and Sherlock didn't seem particularly reluctant.

I told her to scoot down a little on the bed, and I straddled her head. Both hands against the wall to support my weight. The first tentative touch of her tongue was electric, and I heard myself gasp. A couple more light, uncertain licks, and then she was lapping, her tongue wet and hot, and I was moving against her to drag out each stroke, until my legs were shaking and my hips stuttering and I came in a series of low groans.

I moved back to kiss her, whispering, "Thank you," before curling up on her shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on [tumblr](http://buffer-overrun.tumblr.com/post/109784456191/experimenting-with-girls-1334-words-by)


End file.
